Sentiments cachés
by Hsihsifan
Summary: Une Fanfiction sur le couple Nina/Ian. (Rating M-LEMON)
1. Prologue

Deux personnes. Une née en 1989, l'autre en 1978.  
Cela fait 11 années de différences. Deux histoires différentes. C'est deux  
personnes, ce rencontre, pour le tournage d'une série, qu'ils vont jouer. Une  
amitié va naître, une amitié très forte. Mais petit à petit, c'est deux  
personnes vont se rendre compte ce qu'ils ressentent l'un envers l'autre. Mais  
comment peut-il y avoir une histoire entre eux, si tous les paparazzis sont à  
leurs trousses cherchant la petite bête pour faire un article qui fera le tour  
du monde, et surtout, sans faire mal au couple déjà formé ? Vous l'aviez  
compris, nous allons entrer dans le monde du tournage de The Vampire Diaries,  
avec la sublime Nina Dobrev et l'irrésistible Ian Somerhalder et bien d'autres,  
et leurs vies privées, si bien cachées.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour chers visiteurs, voilà mon premier chapitre.

**NA : Je tiens a préciser que cette fiction, je l'ai faite i an à peu près donc désolée des fautes d'orthographe et du texte très débutant. **

**Aussi, cela est une fiction, tout droit sortis de mon imagination.**

Sur ce bonne lecture. :)

* * *

PDV Nina Dobrev :

Je suis là, plantée devant mon téléphone, à attendre une réponse de Julie Plec. Oui, il y a une semaine que j'ai passé ce casting pour la nouvelle série, The Vampire Diaries. Ce rôle me plaît, en plus je joue deux personnages. Elena Gilbert et Katherine Pierce. J'étais dans mes pensées, quand le téléphone sonna. Je me ruer dessus.

- « Allô ?! »  
- « Nina Dobrev ? »  
- « Euh... oui... »  
- « Salut, c'est Julie Plec. »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Jeme figeai sur place.

- « Euh... »  
- « Je t'appelle pour te dire que, avec ton talent que tu nous as prouvé au casting, on te prend pour le rôle d'Elena Gilbert et Katherine Pierce ! »

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais vue pleins d'autres filles au casting, voulant jouer Elena Gilbert et c'est moi qu'on choisit.

- « C'est vrai ?! Oh ! Mais c'est juste SUPER ! Merci à toi Julie ! »  
- « Mais non, c'est nous qui te remercions ! Viens au même endroit du casting, après-demain à 19h00. On te présentera à tes collègues. »  
- « D'accord j'y serais ! Et merci, vraiment ! »  
- « Ok, à Mercredi alors ! »

Julie raccrocha. Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Je téléphone à Kyle, mon petit copain depuis bientôt 3 ans, qui doit sûrement être en train d'écrire un article. Oui, car Kyle est journaliste.

- « Allô ?! »

Sa voix est un peu étouffer,comme si il venait de courir.

- « Kyle ?! C'est Nina ! »  
- « Nina ?! Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »  
- « Devine quoi ?! »  
- « Je sais pas... »  
- « Oh fait un effort ! »

C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il ne m'écoute pas...

- « Je sais pas là...Mais je suis occupé... je te rappelle plus tard. »

Puis il raccroche. Non mais j'ai rêvé, ou j'ai cru entendre une voix de... femme ? Non, ce n'est pas possible... Non, il n'est pas comme ça Kyle. Je ferme mon portable. Il est 13h00. J'ai déjà mangée, je suis prête pour sortir... Mais sortir où ?... Mais oui ! Je vais faire les magasins et m'acheter la tenue que je vais mettre mercredi ! C'est vrai que ma garde-robe a besoin d'être restaurée. Je prends mon sac, en vérifiant bien si mon porte monnaie y est. Après mettre un peu maquillé, je sors de mon appartement. Appelle un taxi, monte dedans et demande de me conduire direction centre-ville. Après 10 minutes de route, je suis enfin arrivée au centre-ville d'Atlanta. Je paye le chauffeur, puis descends. A ma droite la boutique 'Grils Friends' est ouverte, je entre et parcours les rayons. Je vois une robe légère, violette. Elle est très belle. Je l'essaye. Je trouve qu'elle me va parfaitement bien. Je décide de l'acheter, et de la mettre mercredi. Après 2 heures de shopping, je rentre chez moi épuisée, et m'endors dans mon lit.

Un claquement de prote me réveille, je regarde l'horloge, 20h00.

- « Salut, mon cœur. »

Ah, bah voilà Kyle... Je ferme les yeux en faisant semblant de dormir. Je sentis le lit bouger, signe qu'il s'est assis dessus. Toujours en train de fermer les yeux, je sentis une main caresser ma joue.

- « Je t'aime ma Nina... Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment désolé... ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, je te le promets. »

Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? J'avais ma petite idée là-dessus, mais je préféré la garder au plus profond de moi, me persuadant qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. J'ouvre les yeux. Que voulait-il dire par qu'il était désolé ? Et cette après-midi... cette voix...


	3. Chapter 2

PVD Nina Dobrev:

Demain, mercredi... Je suis toute excitée à l'idée de rencontrer mes collègues de travail. J'espère qu'ils vont bien m'apprécier... et que moi, je vais les apprécier... et... Mais de mains me sortent de mes pensées. Kyle est tout décoiffé et a une tête de drogué. Il devrait dormir plus tôt.

- « Tu voulais me dire quoi, hier ? »

Je lui réponds d'un ton froid, car hier, ça ne m'a pas du tout plus, comment il m'a raccroché au nez.

- « Tu me parle à moi ? Excuse-moi, mais je suis occupée là ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Tu es si vexée que ça, Nina ? »

- « Moi ? Vexée ? Jamais de la vie. Surtout si je viens de me faire prendre pour le rôle d'Elena Gilbert. »

Il écarquille les yeux, surpris.

- « Tu as été prise ?! »  
- « Pourquoi, sa t'étonne ? »  
- « Mais, c'est super ! »

Puis il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je lui rends son baiser avec étreinte. Mais son téléphone sonne...

- « Merde... je dois y aller... »  
- « Oh non... »

Il se leva, puis tout en s'excusant, part se préparer. Recroquevillée sous la couette, je repensais à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je secoue la tête. « Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Nina, il n'est pas comme ça. ». Kyle était déjà tout habillé et s'apprête à sortir. Je me lève, en sous-vêtements, et le regarde avec un sourire amusée.

- « Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? »

Il réfléchit 10 secondes, puis il acquiesce.

- « Mais oui, mes clés. »

Après avoir pris ses clés de l'appartement, il partit en me disant un petit au revoir. Je soupire. Il se comporte vraiment bizarrement s'est derniers temps... Mais bon, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait juste des problèmes au travail. Je lui demanderais ce soir. Pour l'instant, il faut que j'appelle maman pour lui dire la nouvelle. Je prends mon téléphone, me remet sous la couette et compose le numéro de maman.

_Conversation téléphonique :_

_Maman : Allô ?_  
_Nina : Maman ? C'est Nina._  
_Maman : Oh, ma chérie ! Ça va ?_  
_Nina : Super ! Et toi ?_  
_Maman : Je vais bien, merci. Pourquoi cet enthousiasme ?_  
_Nina : Tu ne vas jamais me croire ! J'ai était prise pour jouer le rôle d'Elena Gilbert dans la série The Vampire Diaries !_  
_Maman : C'est vrai ?! C'est géniale ma chérie ! Je suis si contente !_  
_Nina : Merci maman. Bon, je vais y aller. Bisous, je t'aime._  
_Maman : Moi aussi Nina. Je t'aime ma chérie._

_Fin de la conversation téléphonique._

Je raccroche le téléphone. Je souris. Cela m'a fait le plus grand bien, d'entendre la voix de ma mère. Je me lève d'un bond, prend des vêtements neuves, et me dirige vers la salle de bain.  
Après mettre douchée, habillée, maquillée... etc..., je descends de mon appart et appelle un taxi, qui passe par là. Aujourd'hui, je compte bien profiter de ma vie « d'anonyme ».

_Eclipse de toute la journée_

Je mettais promenée dans la ville toute la journée. Je pense que j'ai rempli ma garde-robe pour au moins 1 an ! Je suis épuisée, je range mes nouveaux vêtements dans mon armoire, mais je fis interrompue par la sonnerie de mon portable.

_Conversation téléphonique :_

_Kyle : Allô, Nina ?_  
_Nina : Bah oui._  
_Kyle : Je t'appel pour te prévenir que je vais dormir au boulot, ne m'attends pas se soir._  
_Nina : Pourquoi ?_  
_Kyle : Un article que je dois absolument finir pour demain matin donc..._  
_Nina : Ok..._  
_Kyle : Salut. A demain alors._

_Fin de la conversation téléphonique_

Encore une soirée sans Kyle... enfin bref, je regarde ma montre, il est 20h50 déjà, je vais me préparer en petit truc à manger. Je me dirigeais vers ma cuisine quand la sonnerie de mon portable retentit une deuxième fois.

- « Allô ?! »  
- « Salut Nina, c'est Julie. »  
- « Salut. »  
- « Je t'appelle pour te prévenir que le tournage commence dans une semaine. »  
- « Ok, cool ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue. »  
- « De rien, bon a demain alors. »

18h50. Je suis dans le taxi. La pression se fait de plus en plus grande. Aujourd'hui, je vais enfin rencontrer mes collègues de travail.  
Le taxi s'arrêta au même endroit où j'avais passé le casting quelques jours plus tôt. Je paye le chauffeur, et sort de l'automobile. Je restai figer quelques instants devant le bâtiment, respirant un bon coup, avant de pénétrer dans l'immeuble. La secrétaire était dans son bureau, et dès qu'elle me vit entrer, elle se leva et me dit de la suivre. Je la suivis, puis elle m'indiqua une porte noire. Je frappai à la porte. Julie m'ouvris la porte, en me souriant en m'invitant à entrer.

- « Ne sois pas timide ! On ne va pas te bouffer ! »  
- « Mikael ! Arrête un peu ! »

Je vis une fille blonde frapper l'épaule de celui qui venait de parler, avant de s'approcher de moi, en me tendant sa main.

- « Enchantée, je suis Candice Accola. »

Je lui souris, en lui prenant sa main.

- « Enchantée, moi je suis N... »  
- « Je sais. »

Evidemment qu'elle me connaît. Je retirai ma main de la sienne. L'homme qui avait parlé tout à l'heure se rapprocha à son tour.

- « Salut, je suis Mikael Trevino. Je joue le rôle de Tyler Lockwood. »  
- « Salut. »  
- « A oui, moi je joue Caroline Forbes ! Une de tes deux meilleures amies. »

C'était Candice qui avait parlé. Elle m'avait l'air très sympa. Une autre fille brune s'approcha de moi et se présenta, Katerina Graham qui interprète Bonnie Bennett, ma meilleure amie sorcière dans la série.  
Je rencontrai aussi Steven McQueen qui fait Jeremy Gilbert, mon frère dans la série, Paul Wesley, mon petit copain vampire Stefan Salvatore, Zach Roerig, Matt Donovan mon ex-petit copain encore amoureux de moi et aussi Ian Somerhalder, le grand frère sarcastique de Stefan Salvatore... etc.

A mon plus grand soulagement, je m'entendais très bien avec tout le monde, même Torrey DeVitto, la future femme de Paul, même si je devrais embrasser ce dernier, dans plusieurs scènes.  
J'avais passé la fin de la soirée en compagnie de mes nouveaux amis. On s'était même tous échangé nos numéros de téléphone. Il était 2h00 du matin, quand je sentis la fatigue faire son effet.

- « Bon je suis crevée, je vais rentrer. On se voit dans une semaine. »

Tout le monde me dit au revoir en cœur. Je sortis du bâtiment. Je montai dans le taxi qui s'était arrêté devant moi. Je lui indiquai mon adresse, puis la voiture démarra. Je repensai à cette soirée. J'étais contente de les avoir rencontré, ils sont tous vraiment sympas. Je sens que je vais m'éclater avec eux.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! **Merci beaucoup** pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! :)

Voici le chapitre 3 !

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerais répondre à Lollie Lovegood pour sa review : Pour te répondre sur le couple Joseph Morgan/Candice Accola, je voudrais te dire que ce couple apparaîtra beaucoup plus tard, car je vais faire d'abord apparaître Candice/Steven McQueen, car ils ont eu une "avanture" amoureuse ensemble. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mettre ce couple très bientôt :) Bisous, H.**

En tout cas, bonne lecture, mes choux !

* * *

PVD Nina Dobrev : Une semaine plus tard...

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour du tournage de la série ! Je stresse un peu... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je stresse trop ! Kyle est déjà parti au travail, en me laissant gérer mon stresse toute seule. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait que c'est aujourd'hui le tournage... Enfin bref, je descendis les marches de mon appartement, pour me retrouver dans mon taxi habituel. Arrivée au tournage, tout le monde était déjà là.

- « Salut Nina ! Tu as 2 minutes de retard ! »  
- « Merci Mikael pour la précision. »  
- « Pas d'quoi ! »

Julie me dit que l'on allait commencer le tournage. Je commençais une scène avec Steven, aux toilettes des hommes, dans le premier épisode de la saison. Vous allez me dire pourquoi on ne commence pas par le début de l'épisode. Et bien Julie m'a dit qu'on allait jouer toutes les scènes avec Steven, car il devait partir ce midi, au mariage d'une amie à lui. Julie me donna le scripte, puis me dit d'aller dans la salle de maquillage. J'avais 1h00 pour apprendre le scripte, pas trop dure jusque-là.  
1h00 plus tard, j'étais toute habillée et maquillée. Maintenant plus qu'à jouer mon rôle à la perfection. J'arrive sur le plateau, il y a plein de caméras et des micros. Julie nous dit de nous mettre en place. Steven était déjà dans les toilettes avec un mec qui faisait un figurant.

- « Et Action ! »

Je rentrais dans les toilettes. Le figurant faisait style qu'il remettait sa braguette.

- « Ah, porte d'à côté pour les meufs ! »

Je pris le visage de « Jeremy » pour regarder ses yeux.

- « Génial ! Premier jour de cours, et déjà défoncé ?! »  
- « Roh, j'ai rien pris, arrête. »

Je commençai à fouiller dans ses poches comme il était écris sur le scripte.

- « Où ils sont, où tu les planquent ! »  
- « Non, mais t'arrête ! Faut débrancher, ça suffit là ! »  
- « Débrancher ?! T'as ouvert le dico du parfait Kameh ?! Oh cool mec, trop cool! »

Je continuais à fouiller dans ses poches. Il me repoussa.

- « Mais ça va ! J'ai dit que je n'avais rien sur moi ! T'es folle ou quoi ?!... »  
- « Rah ! Attends de me voir folle de colère Jeremy ! Je t'ai fichue la paix pendant tout l'été, mais là, terminé. Je ne te laisserai pas te détruire sans rien faire ! »

Il se leva pour partir, mais je le repoussai.

- « Non, non, non. Tu sais quoi ?! Te gêne pas, continue. Mais sache que moi non plus je ne vais pas me gêner. Je ruinerai tes plans à chaque fois que je le pourrai. »

Un autre figurant tira la chasse d'eau, et sortit des toilettes.

- « Jeremy, moi je sais qui tu es. Et tu n'es pas ce mec ridicule. Oubli le ce mec ridicule. »  
- « Je n'avais pas besoin de ça ! »

Puis il partit. J'attendis 20 secondes comme prévu. Puis je sortis des toilettes sans regarder devant moi et percuta « Stefan ».

- « Oh ! »  
- « Pardon... euh... c'est les toilettes pour hommes... ? »  
- « C'est ici, mais je, j'... j'étais juste en train de... j'voulais juste... c'est une longue histoire... »

Je me décalai pour passer, mais lui aussi. J'essayai encore de me décaler mais lui aussi.

- « Euh... Excuse-moi... »

Il se poussa pour me laisser le champ libre.

- « Pardon, merci... »

Je partis vers le couloir en me retournant pour croiser son regard.

- « Coupé ! ... C'était parfait ! Vous assurez ! »  
- « Merci Julie. »

Et toute la journée, c'était comme ça. J'avais passé toute les scènes avec Steven du premier épisode, on avait pris toute la journée pour tourner le premier épisode.  
Epuisée par cette première journée de travail, je décidai de rentrer à la maison, où Kyle était en train de dormir profondément. J'évitai de faire du bruit, pour ne pas le réveiller, mais je me cognai sur ma table de chevet, ce qui le réveilla.

- « Nina ! Pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure-ci ?! »  
- « Pour ton information, j'étais au tournage. »  
- « A bon... ? Je... »  
- « Laisse tomber Kyle. Je vais dormir sur le canapé cette nuit. »

Il ne me retint même pas, donc j'avais passé la nuit sur le canapé.

La sonnerie de mon portable sonna. 9h00 du matin. J'avais 1 heures pour aller sur le tournage.  
Je m'habillai, me prépara, puis reprit le chemin de d'habitude. Julie m'as dit qu'on allait tourner la scène où Elena rencontre le frère de Stefan, Damon. Arrivais sur le plateau, je dis bonjour à tout le monde, puis m'installai dans la salle de maquillage. Cette fois-ci, pas besoin d'apprendre le scripte, Julie ma l'a donné hier, j'ai eu le temps de l'apprendre. La maquilleuse avait fini de me préparer 30 minutes plus tard. Julie me dis de me placer devant la porte de la « pension ».

- « Et action ! »

Je sonnai deux fois la cloche. J'attendis quelques secondes, avant de frapper, mais la porte grinça. Je rentrai lentement dans la maison.

- « Stefan ? »

Je laissai la porte ouverte en avançant un peu. Je regardais toute la maison, d'un air impressionné. Un petit grincement de porte me fit me retourner. Je m'avançai vers la porte qui venait de grincer, quand tout d'un coup, un corbeau rentra dans la maison, instinctivement, je me retournai, mais fonça en plein dans « Damon », qui pencha légèrement la tête en me regardant, avec un petit sourire.

- Je... J'me suis permis d'entrer. La porte était..., en me tournant vers la porte, ... ouverte...

Je le regardai dans les yeux, et je remarquai qu'il avait les yeux bleu-transparent.

- Tu dois être Elena. Ravi, moi c'est Damon, le grand frère.  
- Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait un frère...  
- Normal, il n'aime pas se vanter... Mais viens, viens, je t'en prie.

Il me dirigea vers la salle d'à côté.

- ... Je suis sûr que Stefan ne va pas tarder à venir.

On descendit les deux marches.

- Ouah. Je rêve c'est le living-room ça ?

Je regardais les alentour d'un air fasciner.

- Réception, grand salon... Rêves d'antiquaire. Un peu trop vieillot à mon gout... Je sais ce qu'il lui plaît tant chez toi.

Je me tournai vers lui, d'un air un peu interrogatif.

- ... Faut dire qu'il était grand temps. J'ai cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Il faisait les gros yeux.

-... ça la détruit tout ça...

Ian jouait bien son rôle. Il avait une expression un peu moqueuse et hypocrite. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Tout ça, c'est-à-dire ?  
- Bah, l'histoire avec Katherine. Son ex-copine.

Je fis non de la tête en pinçant des lèvres, expression d'innocence.

- Oh !... je vois, vous n'en n'êtes pas encore au listing complet de vos ex...  
- Et non...

J'haussai les épaules, un air un peu gêné.

- Oups... C'est... c'est... ... Merde !... désolé...

Je le regardai, et les réalisateurs rigolèrent en disant :

- « Bravo, Ian, on arrive vers la fin de la scène et tu foires ! »  
- « Désolé les mecs... »  
- « Pas grave. Allez, on recommence. »

Puis on se replaça. On finit la scène 20 minutes plus tard. On avait bien rit, on s'était tromper à plusieurs reprises, mais Julie disait que ce n'était pas grave. Après avoir fini cette scène, j'enchaînais celle avec Paul, le premier baiser entre Stefan et Elena, où je devais l'embrasser.

Après avoir refait cette scène 6 fois, nous finîmes cette scène en beauté. J'étais assez fière de moi, et l'ambiance au plateau est vraiment bonne.

Je rentrais au réfectoire, ou tout le monde y était en train de manger en rigolant. Je m'installai entre Ian et Katerina. Cette dernière discutait avec Mikael. Ian me proposa un sandwich au thon, mais je refusai, prétendant n'avoir pas faim, ce qui été le cas. Je ne remarquai pas sur le coup, mais une fille blonde s'était jointe à nous, s'installant à côté d'Ian. Candice qui était en face de moi, fusilla la nouvelle venue du regard.

- « Apprend à dire bonjour, c'est un minimum. »  
- « Désolée, je dis pas bonjour au blonde. »  
- « J'te ferais dire que tu es blonde toi. »  
- « Je disais, blonde de l'intérieur. »

Je la regardai, puis je la reconnue. Kristen Bell dans Veronica Mars ou encore Gossip Girl. Elle tenait la main d'Ian, j'en conclus qu'il sortait ensemble. Mikael allait remplir l'eau de la carafe, je décidai de le suivre.

- « Mikael, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Candice et... Kristen Bell ? »

Il rit à ma réflexion.

- « Candice n'a jamais sentis Kristen. Et vis-versa. On ne sait pas pourquoi dailleurs. »  
- « A ok. »

J'allais rejoindre les autres. Kristen chuchotais un truc à l'oreille d'Ian qui hocha la tête, et il sortir de table en s'embrassant avant.

- « Berk, dégueulasse ! Faites-ça ailleurs ! »  
- « Ta gueule Steve' on t'a pas sonné. »  
- « Tu peux parler Kristen la « Cloche ». »

Kristen piqua un fard et se leva d'un bond, et Steven aussi. Kristen allais foutre une claque à Steven, donc j'intervins.

- « Hep, hep, hep, calmez-vous ok ? »  
- « De quoi tu te mêles toi ?! »  
- « Excuse-moi, mais on est au travail ici. Donc pas de bagarre. Ok ? »  
- « Ok, Nina, mais cette Blondie le mérite. »

Kristen me fusilla du regard. Puis après quelques secondes, partit avec Ian, certainement dans sa loge.


	5. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup à vous tous **pour vos reviews ! **Thank you so much :3 **

**Je vais répondre à Lollie Lovegood :3 : Donc, Candice et Steven ont eu en effet une petite aventre, mais cela n'as pas durée longtemps. Heureusement, ils sont restés amis tout de même ^^ :D ! Et pour Ian et Kristen, je ne pense pas qu'ils sont sortis ensemble, mais ils ont joués dans un film appelé "Pulse" ensemble :) Bisous, H.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture avec ce chapitre 4 ! =)**

* * *

PVD Nina Dobrev :

Mon réveil sonna avec insistance. J'avais terriblement mal à la tête. Je me levai en trainant des pieds. Je croisai Kyle (une première depuis 3 jours ! =o) qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds. Je devais avoir une sale tronche. Il resta planté devant moi. Soi, il était cruche ou soi, il attendait quelques choses. Je passai a côté de lui, pour aller dans la cuisine. La tension entre lui et moi était vraiment trop bizarre. J'irai lui parler ce soir... Bref, je me préparais pour aller sur le tournage. J'étais pressé d'y aller. On se marre vraiment bien.  
J'étais arrivé au tournage. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde, puis me prépara en « Elena ». On devait tourner l'épisode 4 de la saison 1, et je commençais avec une scène assez « chaude » avec Paul. On se mit en place sur le lit. Paul se mettait à moitié coucher sur moi.

- « Et Action ! »

Paul et moi commencions à s'embrasser passionnément, comme il était inscrit dans le scripte. Puis Paul leva la tête pour se regarder sans le miroir,  
et faire « genre » il commençait à se transformé en vampire. Les réalisateurs allé faire l'effet sur l'ordinateur, mais il s'excusa.

- Merde ! Je bave ! Je suis désolé...  
- Non pas du tout.

Il essuya d'un revers de main ma joue.

- C'est juste..., dit-il en rigolant, je suis désolé.  
- Alors Wesley, Nina te fait baver ?!

Pas la peine de préciser que c'était une remarque typique Steven ou Mickael... Toute la salle éclata en fou rire. Puis on recommença la scène au moins 3 fois. Ensuite, j'avais une heure de « repos », pendant qu'Ian et Candice tourner une scène. Ian et Candice jouaient vraiment très bien, même si Ian avait réussi à confondre les mots « bougies » et « annulée ». J'avais encore une demi-heure devant moi, le temps que je me remette dans la peau de mon personnage. J'avais une robe orange et mes cheveux étaient légèrement attachés derrière. Je sortis de ma loge, et je me plaçai sur le plateau pour tourner la 2ème scène de la journée avec Paul.

On se mit en place, devant la pancarte où tous les prénoms étaient inscrits. D'après le scripte, c'est là où Elena découvre le nom de Stefan et Damon dans les premières familles fondatrices.

- « Silence dans la salle ! », criait Julie, « Et Action ! »

Je regardais la pancarte avec attention.

- « Regarde tous ces noms connus : Sheriff William Forbes, Honor...

J'avais encore oublié ce prénom..., j'oublier toujours ce prénom...

- « C'est quoi ? » demandais-je à Paul.  
- « Honoria. » me répondit-il.  
Je répétais : « Honoria... »

Les gens de la salle me dirent tous un peu en même temps : [Non, c'est Gonoria !]  
- « Oh, Honoria ! » dit Paul d'un air théâtral, puis il réfléchit « Gonoria... »

Les autres m'aidèrent un peu : [Pense à « gonorrea », Gonoria !]

Paul leva les sourcils en l'air.

[Gonoria ! Oui, Gonoria, OK ?!]

- « Compris, Gonoria. » dis-je en me mettant ça dans la tête.

On refit la scène.

- « Et Action ! »

Je recommençais à regarder la pancarte.

- « Regarde tous ces noms connus : Sheriff William Forbes, ... -.- ... »

Et merde, j'avais encore oublié ! Je pinçais ma lèvre inférieure, sinon, j'allais encore éclater de rire. C'est Paul qui me redit le prénom.

- « Honoria ».  
- « Mon dieu ! Gonoria, Honoria... »

On se remit en place, et du faire 2 fois la scène avant de me rentrer ce prénom dans la tête. Paul et moi avons bien rigolé. J'apprécier vraiment Paul. Pendant tout le long de la journée, je fis des scènes avec Ian, Candice et Paul aussi. On avait juste fini l'épisode 4. Tout le monde allé dans leur loge, y compris moi. Puis pendant que je me rhabillais normalement, j'entendis un gros bruit, comme si quelqu'un était tombé, puis des cris de filles, des grognements. Je sortis de ma loge, puis vit un peu plus loin, Candice et... Kristen se tirer les cheveux. Je voyais plusieurs personnes sortirent de leurs loge, surement alarmer par le bruit qu'elles faisaient. Sans réfléchir, j'essayais de les séparer, car elles commençaient à se donner des baffes et des coups de poing et pieds. Je réussis à éloigner Candice, mais Kristen ne voulait pas la lâcher, la tenait par le bras et la tira vers elle, m'emportant avec elle au passage.

- « Stop ! »

Mais elles continuaient toujours à se tirer les cheveux, je repoussais les deux en même temps, mais Kristen me donna un coup de pieds, dans le petit bia, ce qui me fit pousser un hurlement et des jurons de douleurs. C'est qu'à ce moment-là, je vis, Paul tenir Candice et Ian tenir Kristen (Bien sûr) pour les séparer. Mikael et Steven venaient vers moi.

- « Nina, ça va ? »

Je les regardais, et leur souris.

- « Oui, ne vous inquiétait pas... »

... Mensonge. Mon pied me faisait mal. Je regardais Candice, qui me regarder avec un air désolé. Ensuite, je me tournai vers Kristen, qui était toute décoiffer. Elle ne m'adressait même pas un regard. Elle était dans les bras d'Ian, et regarder Candice, avec le regard qui voulait dire « J'aurai ma revanche sale peste. »

- « Bon, vous nous expliquer ?! » Dit Zach, en venant vers moi.  
Kristen dit en première : « C'est elle là, cette con** ! »  
Candice la regarda en disant : « Non mais n'importe quoi toi ! C'est elle, elle à commencer à me chercher ! »

Au moins, Candice était moins vulgaire de Kristen. Cette dernière se recoiffa, comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde la regardait, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle vit les regards pesait sur elle, et haussa les épaules.

- « Bah quoi ?! Je me recoiffe, car cette salope ma décoiffer ! ... Bon, tu viens Ian, je ne veux pas rester ici, avec cette bande d'attarder. »

Non mais je rêve là ! Elle venait de tous nous traiter ! Elle me tapait sur le système elle !

- « C'est ça, dégage la cloche, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit cette bande d'attarder ?... »

Steven allait continuer sa phrase, mais Ian l'arrêta.

- « Non, c'est bon, on arrête là ! On se calme ok ?! »

Bien sûr, il défendait sa petite amie... Enfin bref, Kristen emmena Ian dans sa loge. Une fois le couple partit, tout le monde parla dans un brouhaha.

- « Non mais, pour qui elle se prend cette péta*** ! » (Steven)  
- « Elle s'est même pas excusez auprès de Nina ! » (Paul)  
- « Je peux pas la supporter ! » (Candice)  
- « Je me demande comme il fait Somerhalder ! » (Mikael)

Je me levai difficilement, pour aller dans ma loge. Tout le monde arrêté les injures, en se précipitant vers moi.

- « Je suis désolée, Nina ! » dit Candice en se mettant à côté de moi.  
- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais survivre. »  
- « Sa va ? Tu as mal ? » Dit Paul en s'inquiétant.  
- « Non ne t'inquiète pas. »

Julie arriva vers nous en disant.

- « Nina, Paul et Ian ! »

Paul et moi se retourna.

- « Oui ?! » dis-je en même temps que Paul.  
- « Demain, nous partons pour tourner les flash-backs. »

Je n'en revenais pas, j'allais enfin pouvoir jouer Katherine ! J'étais à la fois stressée et excitée !

- « Où est Ian ? » demanda Julie, en le cherchant du regard.  
- « Avec sa cloch... euh, Kristen... » Dit Steven en bafouillant.  
- « Je vais lui passer le message, Julie. »  
- « Ok, merci Nina. Au faite les autres, vous avez jours de « vacances » pendant ce temps. »

Tout monde acquiesça. Julie partie dans son bureau. J'allais vers la loge d'Ian, quand Paul vint à côté de moi.

- « Je t'accompagne, on sait jamais. »  
- « D'accord. »

Puis on se dirigea vers la loge d'Ian.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour à vous les bout de chou ! :D Voilà, désolé du retard, mais j'ai quelques problèmes de connexions et j'en aurait certainement encore. Bref, voici le **chapitre 5** !

**PS : Je tiens a repréciser, cette fiction, c'est une de mes premières, donc l'écriture n'est pas vraiment super... :/**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Comme toujours ! :D **

Bisous, et bonne lecture, H. :)

* * *

_PVD Nina Dobrev :_

Arriver devant la porte, je toquai en même temps que Paul. C'est Kristen qui venait d'ouvrir.

- « Vous voulez quoi, vous ?! » dit-elle amèrement.

J'essayais de garder mon calme, étant donné qu'elle m'avait défoncé le pied et que j'avais encore mal. Je me forçais à sourire.

- « On veut parler à Ian. »  
- « Désolé, il est occupé. »  
- « C'est urgent. » précisa Paul.  
- « Oui, bah ton urgence, tu peux te la foutre où je pense... »

Mais pourquoi était-elle si méchante et vulgaire avec nous ? On lui avait pourtant rien fait nous ! La voix d'Ian retentit.

- « C'est qui mon c½ur ? »  
- « C'est deux membres de la bande d'attarder. » dit Paul à la fois ironique et moqueur.

Ian se retrouva devant nous.

- « Ah... eux, salut... » Dit-il un peu gêner.

J'entamai le sujet tout de suite, je n'allais pas supporter longtemps le regard de Kristen...

- « Julie nous a dit qu'on partait demain, je ne sais où, pour faire les scènes de flash-backs de 1864. » dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

Kristen ramena sa fraise.

- « Et moi, je peux venir ? »  
- « Je sais pas, demande à Julie... » Dis-je sans la regarder.  
- « Cool ! Je viendrais avec toi mon amour, alors ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas dans « Demande à Julie... » ?!  
Enfin bref, je ne vais pas la supporter longtemps, je partis, suivit de Paul.

_Le lendemain : 7h00_

On était en route pour aller sur le plateau, qui était à quelques kilomètres du tournage de d'habitude. Heureusement, Julie avait dit à Kristen qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir avec nous... Je ne l'aurai pas supporté longtemps celle-là !  
Arriver sur les lieux, je vis que les réalisateurs, les caméramans...etc., étaient tous là. Julie me dit d'aller rejoindre Jennifer Bryan, la créatrice des costumes, pour aller m'habiller en « Katherine 1864 ». J'avais une robe bleu ciel, avec une lueur enfantine, une ceinture rose pâle au niveau de la taille. Elle était vraiment lourde à porter, avec la sorte de jupe en dessus de la robe et du corset qui vous serre à vous compresser le ventre. Un chapeau d'un bleu plus foncé que la robe, avec un ruban en n½ud papillon derrière, et une plume rouge, tenue par une tige de lavande. On m'avait mis un collier, avec un pendentif bleu sur laquelle une jeune femme était représentée, et des boucles d'oreilles assez discrètes. Ma coupe de cheveux était juste indescriptible. On m'avait bouclées les cheveux et les avait attachés. Ils avaient au moins passé 1h00 à me faire cette coupe... Typique de l'époque ça ! Mais le résultat était juste magnifique. Je devais passer une scène avec Paul et Ian. C'est là où Katherine intervint en plein « match » de football des frères Salvatore, c'est aussi là où elle rencontre pour la première fois Damon et aussi où elle commence son petit jeu de cache-cache avec eux. Enfin bref, je reliais mon scripte à la perfection. Julie et Kévin et toute l'équipe nous dit de nous mettre en place. J'allais dans la demeure des Salvatore, attendant mon tour d'intervenir. Le plateau entra dans un silence complet.

- « Et Action ! »

Je vis les garçons sortirent de la maison en courant, comme de vrai frères. Ian avait le ballon à la main, et Stefan le poursuivait. Ensuite Ian envoya la balle à Paul qui la rattrapait. Ils dirent quelques paroles qu'ils devaient dire, puis vint au tour de Paul.

- [...] « Et quand est-il des règles ? »

Je sortis par la porte (normale, pas par la fenêtre ^^) en marchant avec grâce, suivit de Bianca, qui jouait le rôle d'Emily Bennett. Je descendis les marches, mais failli en raté une.

- « Oulla ! » dit Paul en me rattrapant de justesse.

Je le remercie, et on se remit en place pour refaire la scène.

- « 3, 2, 1 et Action ! »

Les garçons ressortirent en courant, comme tout à l'heure.

- [...] « Quand est-il des règles. »

Puis, je ressortis de la maison, en faisant gaffe à ne pas tomber. Je descendis les marches. Ouf ! Je ne suis pas tombé ! Bianca resta dans le cadre de la porte, avec son plateau de gâteaux dans les mains, tandis que moi je descendis.

- « Nous n'avons pas besoins de règles... Puis-je jouer avec vous ? »

Paul s'approcha de moi avec le ballon.

- « Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous blessée. Mon frère est parfois très brutal. »

Je m'approchai de lui, en souriant, d'un air joueur. Je pus apercevoir Ian me regarder d'un air fasciner, avec son sourire au coin. Cela faisait partie du scripte.

- « D'une certaine façon, je pense que vous jouez plus brutalement... »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, avec mon petit sourire, puis je lui pris le ballon des mains, en commençant à courir en arrière, vers le labyrinthe. Mais je m'emmêla dans la jupe de dessous ma robe, et tombai en lâchant le ballon.

- « Pourquoi je continue à tomber sur cette jupe ?! »

En effet, cela faisait au moins 3 fois que j'étais tombé. Paul était plié de rire, et Ian passa à côté de moi, et tellement qu'il était tordus de rire, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de m'aider à me relever. Ils étaient péter de rire, un truc de malade. Enfin bref, je me relevai en prenant le ballon et en tapotant sur ma robe, pour enlever la terre qui s'était accumulé, au bout de 3 chutes. Ian était parti vers le labyrinthe, et Paul était encore plier en deux, ayant du mal à respirer, tellement qu'ils rigolaient.  
On refit la scène 6 fois, car j'étais encore tomber 2 autres fois, ce qui avait encore fait exploser de rires les garçons, qui devaient avoir mal au ventre à force de ricaner.  
Par la suite, je fis une autre scène avec les garçons. J'étais habillée d'une robe violet et rose. Je n'avais pas de chapeau cette fois ci, j'avais juste les cheveux légèrement attachée, et le même collier de que tout à l'heure. Je me plaçais dans le labyrinthe, avec Paul.

- « Et Action ! »

Je couru, poursuivis par Paul. Je le dépassais largement, comme il était écrit dans le scripte. J'arrivais à la statue, et toujours en tenant la statue, je m'approchai de Paul. Mais je sentis la statue basculer.

- « Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria Paul en essayant de rattrapé la statue.

Je poussai un cri, en entendant la statue tomber, et se casser. Julie accouru, demandant si nous allons bien. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment, sa se voyait sur son visage. Cela me touchait vraiment. A la place de m'engueuler d'avoir cassée la statue, elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Elle nous dit qu'on aller faire une pause, en attendant que les scénaristes remettent une autre statue de rechange. Après 1 heure d'attente, la statue était remise et ont pu refaire la scène 2 ou 3 fois, avant de la mettre dans la boîte ! (J'espère qu'on s'est compris ;))  
La journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sans oublier la petit pointe d'humour... Enfin plutôt la grosse couche de fou rire, car je n'arrêtais pas de tomber en emmêlant mes pieds sur ma jupe. On avait pu faire la scène où Katherine arrive à Mystic Falls et rencontre Stefan ou encore celle avec Kelly Hu, qui interprète Pearl et Malese Jow, qui interprète sa fille, Annabelle. Maintenant, il faisait nuit, et Julie nous dit de nous reposer, car demain, on ferait les scènes de Katherine et les frères Salvatore dans le lit. J'en conclus qu'elles seront un peu plus osées.


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Désolé du grand retard les loulous, mais j'avais quelques problèmes.. Bref, voilà le 6ième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

**PS : Vos Reviews font toujours autant plaisir ;) **

**-Alice H. **

* * *

PVD Nina Dobrev :

Mon réveil sonnait avec insistance. J'avais envie de le casser par terre, mais je me retins. J'allais m'habiller, pour commencer les scènes. Julie  
nous avait dit qu'on avait un peu de retard dans les scènes, donc on commençait assez tôt. J'allais sur les lieux du tournage, et Julie me dit d'aller m'habiller. J'étais habillée d'un corset noir, et d'une jupe de la même couleur. On m'avait bouclé les cheveux. Je commençais une scène avec Ian. Ce dernier était torse nu et avait un short. Julie nous dit de nous placer dans le lit et sous la couette. On entendit Julie et l'équipe dire « Action » et on commença la scène.

Ian m'enlaça par la taille, et je commençais à ma débattre en rigolant et en enlevant la couette.

- « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Stop, arrête ! »

Il me chuchota à l'oreille.

- « Transformes-moi. »

Je m'enlevais de son étreinte, et je fis semblant d'avoir mes crocs sorties et mes veines sous les yeux. Ils allaient encore faire l'effet sur ordi. Ian caressait ma joue, comme il était marqué sur le scripte. Je levai un sourcil, en mettant ma main sur la sienne. Mais Bianca, qui jouer le rôle d'Emily Bennet toqua à la porte.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je tournais la tête vers la porte. Pendant ce temps, Ian glissa sa main sur mon buste et frôlant ma poitrine. Je fus surprise au début, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

- « Excusez-moi, Miss Katherine, Miss Pearl est venue vous voir. »

Je regardais Ian en parlant, avec un sourire amusé.

- « Je vais descendre rapidement. Dites-lui de m'attendre... Merci à vous Emily. »

Elle sortit. Je regardais Ian en faisant une petite mine.

- « Notre partie de plaisir va devoir prendre fin... »

Il fit mine de bouder et caressa ma joue.

- « Oh, non... »

Puis il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, et on s'embrassait lougourousement. Sa faisait un peu bizarre d'embrasser un autre homme que Kyle, j'avais la sensation que je le "trompais"... Mais après tout, ce n'était que pour le boulot...

- « Coupée ! Vous avez été parfait ! Vous avez 1 heure de pause ! »

Je souris à Ian, et me levais. J'allais me rhabiller en Katherine. Cette fois-ci, ça sera une scène avec Paul, James Remar, qui joue le rôle de Giuseppe Salvatore, le père des frères et Ian qui devait intervenir un peu plus tard. C'est là où Katherine boit le sang de Stefan, mais ce dernier avait bu de la verveine sans le vouloir... Nous fîmes la scène 3 fois.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on fit une autre scène, avec Ian, Paul et James. J'avais une sorte de béquille dans la main, c'était un peu le même principe que le golf, mais en moins moderne. Je commençais la scène avec les garçons. De là ou j'étais, je n'entendais pas ce que disais Paul et  
Ian, mais je faisais comme-ci j'entendais. Après tout, j'étais Katherine, un vampire de plus d'un siècle. ;) .On commençait à faire la scène.

- "Et Action !"

Je jouais mon rôle à la perfection, mais les scénaristes nous arrêtèrent.

- "Stop !"  
- "Qu'qu' il y a ?"  
- "Il y a un bus scolaire dans le plan..."

On se tournait tous vers l'autre côté de la rivière, et en effet, un bus jaune venait de passer.

- "On la refait !"

Puis on refit la scène une seule fois. Nous avons tous bien joué. Puis nous finîmes notre journée à 16h45.

Toutes l'équipe montait dans le bus, comme à notre arriver. Cette fois-ci, Ian se mit à côté de moi. Nous discutâmes pendant tout le trajet. Il était né en Louisiane. Il avait 1 frère et une sœur, et il était né le 8 Décembre... etc. Il m'avait conté c'est film et série dans laquelle il avait joué et je lui conté les miens. Arrivés au Cast, tout le monde était là, pour nous accueillir. On avait tous passé la soirée à la cantine. Je discutais avec Julie.

- « Et au faite Nina, c'est pas un peu dur le matin pour toi ? »  
- « Comment ça ? »  
- « Eh bien, tu habites comme même à 1h00 d'ici... Tu ne voudrais pas habitée plus près ? »

Kayla s'incrusta dans notre discussion.

- « Hey, mais si ça te pose pas problème, tu pourras habitée avec moi ? »  
- « Mais oui, c'est une superbe idée Nina ! »

Je réfléchissais. Après tout, pourquoi pas, Kayla était sympa, et je pense que Kyle ne m'en voudras pas...

- « Ok, j'accepte. »  
- « Super ! Tu t'installes quand tu veux ! »  
- « merci Kayla. »  
- « Pas de problème. »

Puis elle entama une conversation avec Katerina et Julie, avec Kévin. Je bue une gorgée de ma limonade. J'entendis Ian râler, car Paul lui avait piqué sa place. Quels gamins ceux-là ! Ils commençaient à se pousser, mais Candice était en train de boire son verre d'eau, quand Paul lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras, et elle reversa son verre sur mon pull.

- « Ahhh ! Pxtain Paul ! »  
- « Oups, désolé Candi »

Je lui tendis des serviettes, elle me remercia et alla dans les toilettes pour essuyer tout ça. Ian, qui avait pas récupérer sa place, alla s'assoir à la place de Candice, mais il se releva tout de suite, car la place était tremper. Je me levai pour aller voir Candice si elle s'en sortait bien. Je l'a vie s'acharner sur son pull. Elle me vit entrée.

- « Il va me le payer ! »

Je ris.

- « Ce n'est pas si terrible. Et puis ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute, Ian y es pour quelque chose. »

Je l'aidai à essuyer l'eau sur son pull, et après avoir enlevé le maximum, on ressortit des toilettes. Candice se rassied à sa place, après l'avoir essuyer. J'allais m'assoir à ma place, mais Ian y était. Il discutait avec Paul. Je décidai de ne pas les déranger. Je regarder l'heure. 3h00 du matin ! Quoi ?! Déjà ? Je regardais mon téléphone. 5 messages de Kyle Matter, et 4 appels manqués.

- « Euh, je vais y aller. Salut à tous. »

Ils me disent tous au revoir en cœurs. Je montai dans un taxi, et lisais les messages de Kyle.

P_remier message à 22h08 : Hey, Nina, ça fait 2 heures que je  
t'attends pour dîner, tu fais quoi ?_

_Deuxième message à 23h00 : Bon, j'ai mangé sans toi, je t'ai appelé  
mais tu n'as pas répondu._

_Troisième message à 12h56 : Sérieusement Nina, si tu me fais la  
tête, dis-moi pourquoi, car là, je m'inquiète._

_Quatrième messages à 1h39 : Le premier épisode de The Vampire  
Diaries sera diffusé Jeudi... je te préviens juste._

_Et Cinquième message à 2h23 : Bon, rentre s'il te plaît, j'ai  
quelque chose à te dire... tu n'as pas répondu, je t'ai au moins appelé 4  
fois !_

J'étais arrivée devant chez moi. Les lumières étaient encore allumés, j'en conclus que Kyle m'attendait encore. Je respirai un bon coup, et rentra la clé dans la serrure. Kyle était juste devant la porte, les bras croisés.

- « Ah ENFIN ! »

Je le regardais. Il était en colère.

- « Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu rentres à... 4h00 du matin ! »  
- « J'étais au boulot. »  
- « Alors, pourquoi tu as zappé mes appels ?! »  
- « J'avais éteint mon portable. »  
- « Tu as travaillée jusqu'à cette heure-ci ? »  
- « Rho, tu m'énerves, je suis fatiguée, laisse-moi. »

Il soupir.

- « J'en ai assez Nina. »  
- « A qui la faute ? »

Il ignorait ma question.

- « C'est comme si on n'était pas en couple... »

C'était à mon tour de soupiré. Je le regardais dans les yeux.

- « Moi aussi j'en ai assez. Mais on est tous les deux occupés avec nos boulots. »

Il s'assied sur le canapé, et je m'assois à côté de lui. J'avais un malde tête insupportable.

- « Je vais m'installer avec une fille... »  
- « Qu...quoi ?! »  
- « Julie m'as proposée d'habiter plus près du Caste. »  
- « Et t'as accepté ?! Sans me demander ? »  
- « Oui ! C'est beaucoup plus pratique pour moi ! »  
- « J'en reviens pas Nina ! »  
- « Arrête de crier Kyle, j'ai mal à la tête... Bon je vais partir me coucher... »

J'allai dans la chambre, me mit en sous-vêtements et m'endormit presque  
aussitôt.


End file.
